Hey There Zexion
by xFearxOfxDeathx
Summary: I’m glad you replied to my last letter, and it’s good to see you’re doing okay, I mean, it’s good to see you haven’t died from a Demyx-withdrawal or anything. .::Zemyx, Oneshot, Songfic ? ::.


_Disclaimer: I don't own. Just trust me on that one. _

_Here's a note before you kill me. I'm not claiming to be any good at writing, I'm just /trying/ is all. I know I'm not that good.. but ohhh nn_

Dear Zexy,

I'm glad you replied to my last letter, and it's good to see you're doing okay, I mean, it's good to see you haven't died from a Demyx-withdrawal or anything (haha). Not sure I can say the same, I love myself too much. Yeah, lame excuse for a joke, you'll have to excuse me on that one.

Oh, but how much I miss you Zexy! Two years is a long time ya'know, and I can only see you on the holidays and random-breaks. It's not fair! Their should be some kind of law against this kind of thing ya'know? Sometimes I wish I'd gone to New York with you.. But you know me, I just /had/ to go to the music school.

But anyway, when you're back, you'll see how much of a big hit I'll be here! Yup, I'm gunna be famous with this song I'm writing, just believe me okay? I know, I know, another one of my stupid ideas right? But not this time! This song is gunna be a huge hit, trust me. We'll be rolling in it, and you wont have to do a thing! (Although, I guess you could make some spare cash with that awesome science job you'll have. Yeah.) It's all for you, so I guess it's worth it. (Trust me, if you were Axel, I wouldn't be doing this.. but then again.. if you were Axel..)

I miss you Zexy.

You still do your hair how I like it right? RIGHT? It's so pretty like that you know.. oh damn, I'm not supposed to call you pretty.. right, right. Scratch that thought.

Oh, Zexx.. I still haven't told my parents about.. ya'know. I'm scared, god.

Anywho, Axel was bagging me the other day, about how I don't get to see you but he gets to stare at the-little-blonde-kid-who's-name-he-doesn't-even-know-yet. Pfft.

I really wanna see you Zexy. I could take a train or something. Maybe not. Trains don't go over water. Stupid Demyx. Oh, I could take a plane then. Yeah. Planes make some of the distance go away.. stupid planes, I just have to be scared of them though don't I. I could like, just walk over the water. Yeah, that'd be it. And then I could drown. Errr. I'm sure Axel would laugh at my funeral. He doesn't understand true love! -Cue dramatic music-.

I'm writing another song for you, you know. The one I think I mentioned above. I'm pretty sure you're gunna love it Zex. (Not as much as ya love me, but we can try right?) I'm getting better at this you know. 8 years kind of does that to you. Although, only recently I've had such brilliant inspiration. Nudge, nudge.

We're gunna change the world baby! Viva la revolution! Yeah, I scare me too.

Zex, I miss you every day and every night, I can't tell you how much I mean that. Call me kay? (You never gave me your number)

I miss your voice, I'm sure you'll be hearing mine soon though, so lets not worry so much about that. I need you Zexy. I'm dying! DYING I TELL YOU! Cue cheesy sit-com music.

But don't miss me; I do enough of that for both of us. Just keep this letter close okay? And when you miss me read it, and you won't miss me as much! (if my letter-writing-awesome-skillz-of-doom are as good as I think they are anyway.)

I'm always with you Zexy.

-Dem.

P.S: I'm enclosing a CD 'kay? Play it soon as you can.

P.P.S: Larxene say's hi, she wants me to tell you to remind Marluxia 'to call her damnit'

The following Tuesday, Zexion entered his dorm room at 10pm, to find his pink-haired dorm-mate waiting for him.

"There's a letter for you." He handed Zexion the envelope which smelt peculiarly like sea-salt. Zexion opened the letter and silently read it, a smile dancing across his pale face. He looked in the envelope, and sure enough their was a case with a CD in it. He took it out and placed It into the blue CD-player Demyx had given him for Christmas one year, claiming he 'needed more culture! More music! Music brings passion damnit!'

He pressed the play button and after a short intro, Demyx's pure voice came floating out of the speakers.

"_Hey there Delilah, what's it like in New York City." _

"Larxene told Dem to tell me to tell you to call her."

Marluxia smacked himself in the head. "Snap."

"What'd you do this time?"

"Axel, not me."

Zexion sniggered.

"_Hey there Delilah, I've got so much left to say to you, If every simple song I wrote to you would take your breath away, I'd write it all.." _

"That's your boyfriend singing right? The one with the funny hair"

Zexion nodded. "And don't tease his hair, you're one to talk pinky."

"_Hey their Delilah here's to you.. this one's for you.." _

"So, why's he calling you Delilah then?"

"He wouldn't have a great fan-base if they knew he was singing to a guy would he? Besides, his parents don't know yet."

"..I see."

"_Ohh.. it's what you do to me. What you do to me..." _

Dear Demyx,

First off, thanks for your last letter. I got it as soon as I got back to campus and well, I thought I might as well write a reply anyway, even though I saw you this morning... Oh, tell Axel I'm going to kill him. Stupid Mistletoe.

Second, congratulations on your song making it top of the charts. (I'm not sure I mentioned it before..We were.. kinda busy weren't we) I'm sure 'Delilah' is very proud of you. And I know she loves you a lot, and misses you too. Trust me, I know these things.

Anyway, sorry for the short letter, but Marluxia wants me to listen to his ranting about your cousin, and it's kind of hard to write and pretend to listen to someone at the same time. So, until next time.

-Zexion. (Your number 1 fan)

_O.o well damn, I hate that. Yay me for being lame! Great ideas (I wonder what it's like to have one of those..)often end as nothing. _

_Anywho, I like that song, it's alright, not really what I'd usually listen to though._

Yay for people who can't write/Does a victory dance/

Oh, incase you didn't know, the song is

'Hey there Delilah' by Plain White T's.


End file.
